


We Are The Foxes

by loveinslowmotion



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haylor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinslowmotion/pseuds/loveinslowmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you sneak in to a Taylor Swift concert when you're two of the members of the biggest boy band? You dress up like the ridiculous fools you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely ridiculous idea please don't take it too seriously.

**Text: Harry** **↔** **Taylor**

**Harry:** See you tonight love xx  
**Taylor:** Wait what???  
**Harry:** You’ll see 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Harry’s ridiculous idea had started out as a joke. 

It had all started when Niall announced he wanted to go to a show on the 1989 tour, which hadn’t really come as a surprise. Honestly, it would’ve been more shocking if this boy who sung All You Had To Do Was Stay in the shower _didn’t_ find himself at one of Taylor’s shows. But when he suggested that Harry come along with him, well, that’s when things got a little out of hand. 

In all seriousness, Harry did want to see Taylor perform. She always put on an incredible show and he was sure this tour was going to be one of her favourites, especially considering the success of the album. But he knew — oh he _knew_ the whirlwind he would start if he turned up at one of her shows. It didn’t matter that they were such close friends now; nobody would take his appearance as a show of support. Rumours would fly all over again and as much as both of them had grown, he wasn’t sure he could put her through all that again. Not now, at least. 

When he explained this to Niall though, he was countered with, “Oh fuck off Harry; you’re going to let what some shit people will write get in the way of you two?”

Which is how they’d wound up laughing over different disguises they could wear. Trees; paper airplanes; the cheshire cat and the mad hatter; perhaps the most outrageous was wearing matching crop tops and going as cheerleaders. It wasn’t until Harry suggested, “Let’s find some fox suits,” that their plan had really started to take shape. 

Keeping in mind that this was still a joke to him at the time, Harry suggested one of them dress as a fox and the other as a hunter. These weren’t to be basic costumes either — they had go all out otherwise it wouldn’t work. They agreed that finding a onesie wasn’t good enough, that it had to be a full body fox costume, complete with a fluffy orange tail. The hunter had to dress in camouflage, with a hat, dark sunglasses, a bandana covering their mouth and a Nerf gun to complete the look. They would have to chase the fox around the arena, avoiding fans and security and all the while _no one_ would know it was them. Sounds pretty fun, huh?

Harry thought it sounded rather brilliant, if they could pull it off. He even told Niall he thought so, so it shouldn’t really have left him quite as speechless when Niall showed up with the exact costumes they described a few weeks later. 

“Absolutely not,” Harry told him as Niall held up a fox suit in just the right size for him. 

“Look, it’s even got the tail,” he beamed, shaking the fluffy attachment at the back. “ _Shake it off, shake it off, shake_ _—_ ”

“We’ll get caught,” he insisted realistically. “Someone will figure out it’s us and we’ll look like idiots.”

“ _I_ might get caught, but if _you_ keep your head on you’ll be fine.”

Catching the head of the suit, Harry chewed his lip as he looked down at the somewhat creepy beady eyes. Ever since they’d first discussed going, he’d been genuinely debating whether or not it was a good idea to give it a try. He knew he’d regret saying no in the long run, but he kept reminding himself of the consequences of getting found out. What was worse — Harry Styles being caught attending a Taylor Swift concert, or Harry Styles being caught sneaking into a Taylor Swift concert in a _fox costume_?

It was mostly a lingering “I miss seeing you all the time” thought that persuaded Harry to throw caution to the wind. Niall assured him that that was perfectly natural, though he wasn’t sure he should be trusting someone with a hunter’s cap sitting lopsided on their head with love (AHEM) advice. But as the old saying goes — You Only Live Once. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

There’s something rather amusing about someone trying to manoeuvre their way out of a car dressed up in full body costume, especially when said costume features a massive head and the person inside is a tall uncoordinated idiot. Instead of offering some help, Niall was in a fit of laughter. Real nice coming from the guy in a camo jumpsuit. 

An hour before the gates were opening, there were a lot of people already queuing up. The length of the line at one made Harry want to crawl back inside the safety of the car and get the hell out of there. But he’d already texted Taylor earlier in the day and Niall was jumping around excitedly in front of him, so he couldn’t very well back out now. 

The pair of them were used to being the centre of attention, especially in big crowds of girls, but this was a whole other experience. People weren’t staring at them because they were Harry and Niall from One Direction; people were staring at them because they were running around like lunatics in head to toe costumes. They were putting on their own little show, Harry awkwardly bounding off in front and hiding behind poles as Niall chased him with his Nerf gun outstretched. People were pointing and laughing, particularly when Harry wasn’t looking properly and ran straight into a pole by mistake. (The eye holes weren’t _that_ big, okay.) Niall ended up on the floor in hysterics, almost losing his Nerf gun to a daring younger brother of a fan. 

Their outfits were proving to be effective, since even with Niall laughing practically every five seconds nobody came up to them like they otherwise would. They only got asked for a few photos, purely because of how ridiculous they looked together. That probably wasn’t the best idea, but by this point they were having too much fun to care. Neither of them had been able to experience something like this in years. 

They hadn’t come alone, of course. They had their two body guards following them around, dressed in matching 1989 tour shirts which Niall had insisted on. They kept an eye on the pair, picking up the Nerf darts along the way and making sure they didn’t get themselves into too much trouble. They had a bit of explaining to do when Harry started grinding against a lamp post and Niall accidentally shot a girl on the back of the head, but the event security seemed to understand the struggle of minding two young boys who didn’t want to act their age. (Hehehe.)

They ended up at a merch stand at one point and got in line for the sake of it. Communicating through the suit wasn’t something they could really manage — they’d discovered that earlier when Harry had tried to ask when they were planning on heading out and Niall had completely misheard and shot a dart at him for being so disgusting. So Harry was texting him from inside and requested that Niall ask one of their guards to buy him a couple of light sticks, and by the time one of them made it to the front they’d gone a little overboard and ended up with five light sticks each, two key chains, a shirt and iPhone case for Niall, a pack of hair ties for Harry, and a blanket and tour book to share. (which Harry would probably steal for himself later)

Harry took to skipping around with the blanket waving around behind him like a flag — Swiftopia, anyone? He found another girl who had bought one and got her to join in, the friend she was with filming them. He wondered just how many videos they’d managed to star in; maybe they should tone it down a bit. But then he saw the opportunity to jump into another and he decided they were doing just fine. 

A group of girls were filming a meet up video that seemed to feature lots of hugging, loud singing and bad dancing. What better addition than the hunter and the fox who had taken over the outside of the arena?

Waving Niall over, Harry threw the blanket to his body guard before they wiggled their way into the background of the frame. Literally, the pair of them were wiggling their hips and waving their hands around. Harry looked the weirdest, but really, when _didn’t_ he? 

They went unnoticed by the girls for a surprisingly long minute, and then they were embraced into the group as they neared the end of their rendition of Shake It Off. Niall was struggling not to join in on the singing portion, but Harry was doing a good job of distracting him with some odd dance moves. He was never a good dancer, so you can imagine how much worse he was when he was restricted by a fox costume. Although Niall wasn’t that much better, to be honest. At least he didn’t look quite as terrible doing the sprinkler as Harry did. 

Eventually, though, it was their turn to be making their way through to their seats instead of providing pre-show entertainment. It sent a few giggles from the girls around when his body guard called, “Oi, Foxy. We’re moving,” and Harry blew kisses with his massive paws as they skipped off. He linked arms with Niall — hunter and fox coming together for a happy ending — as they followed their guards through to the back entrance, which, really, was quite a hint to anyone who saw that they weren’t just _anyone_ dressing up and fooling around for the fun of it. 

“Told you we’d be fine,” Niall grinned once they were through the doors. “No one had a clue.”

“It’s bloody hot in here,” Harry complained. He’d done pretty well not to whinge the whole time they were running around, but that was mainly because he was having too much fun and was scared that if he spoke loud enough for Niall to hear someone would recognise his voice. Now that they were in relative safety, he wasn’t going to hold back on complaining about the sweat he’d worked up because _god_ he was sweaty in there. 

“Keep your head on until we get in our spot. Then you can have a break,” Niall told him, which he suspected was just for his amusement of seeing him in the suit. It _was_ pretty entertaining, if not a little frightening in its appearance. No wonder some kids get scared when people can’t seem to make costumes that are fluffy and adorable and welcoming. (Harry’s was definitely fluffy, but had somewhat missed the adorable part.)

They carried on until they reached the VIP box, secluded enough away for them not to be blindingly obvious but still close enough for them to have a good view. Niall had gotten it all sorted after their first conversation, apparently. He’d even gone to the trouble of making sure there was some water and a fruit bowl for Harry, which he really appreciated. A banana was just what he needed to pick up his energy again. 

So there they were, sitting around having a rest while they watched the seats start to fill. Niall had ditched his sunglasses and the bandana he’d borrowed from Harry that he’d been wearing around the bottom half of his face, and Harry was now a headless fox, which would’ve been rather traumatic if any of the younger kids they’d passed earlier could see him now. 

“Can I take the rest of this off?” Harry asked after he down a bottle of water. “I need to go for a wee.”

“Unless you want to go _in_ the suit,” Niall teased, which earned him a smack in the arm with the empty bottle. 

Harry climbed his way out and followed the directions to the bathroom down the hall, glad to find it empty. He splashed some water on his face after washing his hands and he ended up lingering in there as he checked his phone again. He had a few from Taylor, the first with a picture attachment. He knew what it was before he even opened it. 

**Text: Harry** **↔** **Taylor**  
**Taylor:** Oh my god this is you isn’t it?? [ATTACHMENT]  
**Taylor:** And that’s Niall??  
**Taylor:** Oh my god  
**Taylor:** You two are amazing

He had a nice laugh at the picture of him dramatically falling to the ground after Niall had shot him with a Nerf dart before replying. 

**Text: Harry** **↔** **Taylor**  
**Harry:** Glad you liked it. Can’t wait for the show xx  
**Taylor:** I actually can’t believe you’re here SO EXCITED!  
**Taylor:** You two are all over Tumblr by the way like people are literally freaking out  
**Taylor:** No one knows it’s you  
**Taylor:** How can they not know it’s Niall?!!  
**Harry:** Come love you down after the show?  
**Harry:** He couldn’t stop laughing someone will figure it out eventually   
**Harry:** Fucking twinkly Irish laugh  
**Taylor:** If you leave here without loving me down I’ll come hunt you down you fox  
**Taylor:** Twinkly Irish laugh oH MY GOD  
**Taylor:** People are petitioning for you two to be the entertainment between acts I’m laughing [ATTACHMENT]

The last picture was a screenshot from Tumblr, a post written in all caps and an excessive amount of exclamation marks that demanded whoever was in the hunter and fox costumes get on stage right now. Well now, that would be quite the show wouldn’t it? 

Harry returned to their room, texting her back as he walked. “We’re famous,” he announced as he shut the door behind him. 

Niall gave him a weird look. “Yeah.”

It occurred to him what he’d said, and he shook his head, clarifying, “No, like, our costumes. They’re famous.” He showed Niall, who had already replaced his water with a glass of beer, the screenshot Taylor had sent him and he threw his head back laughing. 

“That’s a fucking great idea,” he grinned. “Do you think we could get up there?”

“No,” came the simultaneous answer from their body guards. 

Niall looked disappointed, but another sip from his glass and he was over it. “You wear that shirt on purpose?” he asked instead, raising his eyebrows at Harry.  

“What?”  
   
“ _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_ _—_ ”

“No,” Harry lied. His choice of white button down was completely intentional, but Niall didn’t have to know that. All he wanted was Taylor’s reaction because yes, he was still crazy heart eyes for her. He’d never been subtle about it, either. 

Take when her video for Shake It Off came out, for example. Harry had sat in his hotel room watching her live stream, even though she’d already told him everything she was announcing. She’d wanted to leave the video as a surprise, one that Harry had immediately texted her telling how brilliant it was after seeing it for the first time. Keep in mind that was the _first_ time — the more he hit the repeat button the more he fell for the characters she was portraying. Cheerleader Taylor and Lingerie Taylor from the Blank Space video were his favourites, mostly because they were weirdly attractive and he _may_ have had some thoughts he shouldn’t have while watching. Don’t even get him started on the one for Style. 

Taylor knew that he’d enjoyed all of her releases, just, y'know, not quite to the extent that he had. Niall, though, knew damn well that Harry was a little more than a supportive friend in his compliments. If he couldn’t guess from the way he stared intently as his phone with a small smile as he saw something for the hundredth time, when he’d flashed Harry a picture from the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show and he’d actually groaned that was a pretty good indication. (We won’t go into how much Harry enjoyed _that_ performance.)

So even if he did text her “Come love you down after the show?” as a joke, there was an element of truth to it. He always found himself thinking about her without having meaning to, and he hoped that maybe she still felt the same. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Harry and Taylor had texted all up until it was almost time for her to take the stage. Taylor kept sending him screenshots of posts she saw, and they both complimented her opening acts. Harry knew Niall was judging him whenever he grinned down at his phone, but they’d been through that enough for him to have stopped caring a long time ago. 

Harry had ended up back in his costume when he’d started to get paranoid people would take pictures of their room and zoom in to figure out who was inside. It wouldn’t be the first time; he figured he’d just play it safe. Even if Niall didn’t care, he’d rather remain the mysterious guy in the fox suit. (Though, really, who would be your first guess once you discovered it was Niall as the hunter?)

So while he remained comfortably warm through the opening, Harry went back to being hot and sweaty when it was Taylor’s turn. The pair of them weren’t immune to the temptation to let loose and dance like nobody was watching while she moved about on stage singing her impossibly catchy songs. They had both pulled out some pretty bad moves while they were running around, but this was way worse. Seriously, their body guards were a little worried for them as they jumped around and sung along as the grown Taylor Swift-loving men they were. (Some a little more loving than others AHEM)

They caught on during Shake It Off — who could ignore that beat honestly — so their whole room was at least bopping their heads a little more violently than through some of the other songs. Not quite as violent as Harry though, whose costume head almost flew off and would’ve hit the window if he hadn’t caught it just in time. It had him and Niall a little hysterical in laughter, like little kids on a sugar high with far too much energy to burn. They were, basically, considering how much they’d managed to leap around over the past few hours and still have enough to dance around now. Plus their dance moves equated to the skill of a small child, with the exception of some inappropriate touching. God hope your child doesn’t grab their crotch when they hear “ _Won’t you come on over baby we could shake, shake, shake…_ ”

And the great thing was these songs had never been awkward for them. Harry and Taylor had both written about each other and they’d shared them before releasing, and unlike what some people assumed things were fine between them. Things were pretty fucking great, actually. They understood what had gone wrong in their relationship, and they seemed to work well as friends. But lingering feelings of more than that were always left unsaid. (Again, Harry’s subtly was about as much as a train wreck, but Taylor was a little harder to crack.)

Even so, Niall would look over at him with a knowing look every time something he knew was about him came up on the set list. Praise him for picking this costume, since he couldn’t see the way Harry grinned guiltily with red cheeks he would’ve argued were just from heat whenever he elbowed him meaningfully. He couldn’t see Harry’s major heart eyes either — he’d have to wait until later for that. And boy, were his eyes hearted when they met up with Taylor later. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Both of them were on a post-concert high when they were escorted through the wide hallways. They were buzzing with adrenaline, sure to crash on the way back to their beds. But for now, they were bouncing along as they rounded a few corners to meet the gorgeous girl who had put on one hell of a show, easily passing for a couple of super fans. 

They found Taylor sipping from a water bottle through a straw, which she promptly abandoned as soon as she caught sight of the pair. She skipped over in her crop top and skirt set, heels tapping as she met them with a grin. “I can’t believe you two,” she laughed, giving Niall a hug and hesitating when she looked at Harry. “You’re wearing a fox suit.”

“It’s very hot in here,” he announced.

“You’re an idiot,” she laughed affectionately, stepping in for a hug anyway and taking in the costume again when she pulled away. “It’s kind of…”

“Frightening?” he suggested. 

“I was gonna go with cute, but yeah, frightening’s probably more accurate.” Taylor called over her shoulder for someone to find her camera, smiling when she looked back at the two. “So what did you think?”

“Unbelievable,” Niall beamed at her. “Best show I’ve seen in a long time.”

“And you could dance this time! No crutches.”

“Thank god. Couldn’t have survived Shake It Off if I had them,” Niall said, wiggling his hips in time to the beat in his head. “You should’ve seen Harry’s head almost fly off! Fucking hilarious.”

Taylor grinned at him. “So I take it you enjoyed it?”

“Loved it,” Harry told her without hesitation, his smile in his voice. 

One of her crew appeared with her camera before she could respond, and after Niall fixed his ensemble back on they posed for a couple of Polaroids. She gave one for each of them to keep; Harry adored his. With her lips in a pout and her arms around him in the photograph, she’d printed “ _We are the foxes_ ” on the frame in sharpie. Another one to add to his collection. 

“It wouldn’t be smart to Instagram this, would it?” Taylor debated as she held up a Polaroid of the three of them. Niall just shrugged as he untied the bandana on his face, though Harry was a bit more reluctant. 

“If you want to,” he said eventually. If she was willing to risk it, he wasn’t going to stop her. 

Taylor turned her head when she heard someone call her name, biting her lip as she looked back at them. “Are you guys alright hanging around for a while? I’ve gotta go do meet and greet, but you’re welcome to do what you want around here. There’s food somewhere; if you ask they’ll show you. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

So that was how Harry ended up a headless fox again with Niall lingering cheekily close to the room Taylor was hanging out with her fans in. Now _that_ wasn’t the smartest idea. 

Harry tried not to make a mess as he ate some sushi he’d found at the food table they’d stopped at first, while Niall tucked into a sandwich and scrolled through his phone. The pair of them were sitting relatively near the door, eavesdropping as best as they could. It was mostly just incomprehensive talking, plus the occasional crying. Oh how they knew that all too well. 

“Decided on your cryptic tweet yet?” Niall teased, nudging him without looking up from his phone. 

Almost dropping his last piece is sushi from the bump to the arm, Harry frowned, “What?”

“You know, like, "Foxes” or something.”

“That’s the least cryptic word you could’ve picked,” Harry chuckled. “Need’s to be, like, “My head fell off.””

““My head fell off,”” Niall repeated with a laugh, shaking his head. 

Taking that as a sign of approval, Harry pulled out his own phone and sent the tweet, watching his usual string of confused replies. Even if he only really made sense to himself most of the time, he got a few thousand retweets in the space of a couple of minutes. Isn’t the internet fun?

He spent a while going through his timeline, thankful to not come across any aggressive all-caps tweets about why the fuck he was at a _Taylor Swift concert_. The thing was, the assumptions people would jump to weren’t too far off from what he wanted. Maybe that’s what was keeping him cool instead of the cheesy jumping-into-each-other’s-arms reunion he’d secretly hoped for — he was scared to admit how he still felt for her. Showing her, on the other hand, was a lot easier. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

When people started to leave the room where dreams come true, Harry and Niall were in the middle of a spontaneous handstand competition that was really quite awful. Harry almost completely flipped over when he got startled by the sound of voices, which would’ve looked _real_ impressive. A boy band member splayed out on the floor ridiculously and groaning in pain. Nice. 

Instead landing relatively safely, the pair sprinted off down the hall. A cursed “ _fuck_ ” from Niall had been very obvious, as well as, y'know, _the entire fox suit_ Harry had abandoned when he’d gotten too uncomfortable. Yeah, good one boys. 

“Do you think they saw?” Niall panted after they turned down the first corner. They slowed to a stop, both of them looking over their shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” Harry answered unhelpfully. “Your knee alright?”

“It’s okay,” he nodded, appreciating the concern. “You left your fucking costume there.”

“I didn’t exactly have time to bring it.”

“We should be right.”

Harry’s phone vibrated in his pocket twenty seconds later. 

**Text: Harry** **↔** **Taylor**  
**Taylor:** If you turned left you might wanna make another  
**Taylor:** I heard someone say your name and you’re probably being followed

Without even giving Niall any warning, Harry started jogging off down the hall, hitting the call button and bringing his phone to his ear. “Our guys were getting more food; are you sure anyone followed us?” he asked as soon as Taylor answered. 

“Well, I didn’t _see_ but it wouldn’t surprise me,” she answered, lowering her voice as she continued, “Listen, take the next left, go right at the end, and take the stairs. I’ll meet you up there.”

Looking behind him, Niall was the only one trailing behind him, which was a good sign. “Do we wait at the top? — Niall, can you text the guys?”

“Just wait there, alright? There are a couple of people still in here and this conversation looks awfully suspicious.”

“Come when you can, love. We’ll be fine.”

“See you soon, babe.”

Harry was grinning as she hung up and they approached the staircase. 

“Love, eh?” Niall teased promptly. “I didn’t invite you so I could be a third wheel.”

“Fuck off,” he said without malice, unable to wipe the smile off his face like a smitten teenager as he climbed the steps. 

“If you two need a couple of minutes, give me a sign. A scratch on the nose or something.”

“Not necessary.”

“Look, we all know you’re still up each other’s asses—”

“ _Niall._ ”

“—so why don’t you just go for it?”

Harry looked back to make sure no one was around to hear. Still all clear. “You know it’s complicated,” he said, voice quieter all the same. 

“So make it simple,” Niall told him, as if it were that easy. “Kiss her.”

Harry loved Niall. Harry loved Niall like the older Irish brother he was, but his enthusiasm when it came to him and Taylor was a little strange sometimes. 

“Maybe,” was all he could manage in reply. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

They sat at the top of the stairs in silence for a few minutes, until Niall answered a call from his body guard to let him know where they were. Harry stared down at the bottom, waiting for Taylor to appear, all the while “kiss her” on a loop in his head. 

When she finally did, she took him by surprise, sliding her arms around his neck from behind. “Enjoy your run?” she asked, smiling as he tilted his head up to look at her. 

“No one even came after us.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Taylor shifted from her squat to sit on the floor with her legs crossed, hands on his shoulders as he sat on the first step below. 

“How’d you get here, anyway?”

“I know ways.”

“Don’t you mean places?”

“Them too.”

“Do you know if there’s a loo around here?” Niall asked when he got off the phone, and Harry _knew_ it was just (mostly) an excuse to leave them alone. His wink after she gave him directions and went to leave was more of a hint than he needed. 

Harry watched as Taylor shuffled down to sit beside him in Niall’s place, sliding his arm around her waist casually. “You were amazing tonight, love,” he complimented again. 

“We have unbelievable jobs,” she sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I just wanna get back out there, y'know? I’m still buzzing.”

He knew the feeling well. “Maybe we could make one a duet,” he suggested. 

“You’ve got the look for Style,” Taylor smiled, her hand moving up to thumb at his collar. “That on purpose?”

“What happens if I say no?” he tested curiously. 

“Then I run down the stairs and you’re stuck with Niall for the rest of the night.”

“And if I say yes?”

“Then you’re stuck with _me._ ”

That wasn’t really much of a decision to make. Harry said yes almost immediately, and when Taylor lifted her head back up to look at him he took Niall’s advice without even thinking it through. He just leaned in and kissed her and wasn’t altogether surprised when she hesitated in returning it. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled when he pulled back, glancing away. He couldn’t even fully blame Niall’s advice — he’d thought about it way before they’d even arrived tonight. It wasn’t the first time they’d found themselves catching up in this way on the rare occasion they were alone. He wasn’t sure if it was right to hope that their secret moments didn’t come to an end. 

“Hey,” Taylor whispered as her hand trailed up to his jaw, turning his head back to face him. “I missed you, too.”

That wasn’t what he’d expected at all. 

Harry took the chance to kiss her again, relieved that she fell into it easily now that she wasn’t taken by surprise. They maintained a short conversation as they wound up making out on the stairwell. (“Was hoping you could make it to a show.” — “Watching it online isn’t the same.” — “Can’t kiss on Face Time.” — “Wish we could.” — “Really missed you.” — “Missed you too.”) He thought he heard a familiar giggle from the hall, and he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans not long after so he was fairly certain they’d been caught. Not that he cared anymore. It was very hard to care about anything else with Taylor’s lips on his. 

She was the first one to properly break away. “We shouldn’t do this here.” (Apparently _she_ could care.)

“Where then?”

“We can’t go back to a hotel…”

So that was how they ended up in Taylor’s now-empty dressing room, with a thank you text to Niall for giving Harry the boost he needed to go for what he really wanted. She sat up on the counter usually piled with make-up and hair products, legs wrapping around his waist as their lips met again. They weirdly still exchanged pleasantries, which would’ve felt odd with anyone else. Harry didn’t think he could seriously answer, “So you’ve been good, yeah?” if it had been another girl running her fingers through his hair. (It only got uncomfortable when she asked about his family, but he quickly shut her up with a slip of his tongue between her lips so he didn’t have to talk about his _mother_ while she unbuttoned his shirt.)

Harry had never fully understood why they ended up like this again sometimes. They joked about it in their texts all the time, but on the occasions that they did find themselves spending time together in person they mainly worked as just friends. He hadn’t came tonight expecting this (though he came prepared just in case), but here they were, with Taylor sucking a dark bruise at the top of his neck, which she’d discovered a while ago that he could hide easier now that his hair was longer. She was still claiming him as hers. 

Taylor’s phone started ringing in the small bag she’d had looped over her shoulder, which she largely ignored in favour of running her hands up and down Harry’s chest as they kissed again. She let it go to voicemail, only giving in when it rang a second time. 

Whoever was on the other end must’ve asked where she was, since she replied with, “Oh, just hanging out with Harry,” so casually that it completely contrasted the way she was intently working on his belt with one hand. She nodded a couple of times with some “yes” sounds, until she put on one of her most persuasive voices as she requested, “Give us, like, another fifteen minutes? You know we never get to see each other anymore. He’s telling me this _great_ story about one time he was on tour and this girl actually came in and— Thank you.”

“What’s this great story, huh?” Harry grinned as soon as she hung up and quickly whipped off his belt. 

“Once upon a time there was a boy named Harry who was on a break from his tour so he went to a girl named Taylor’s show,” she started, climbing her way out of her crop top. “He wore a fox costume that was so endearing and she killed it on stage, so they did what they’d both been wanting longer than they were willing to admit — they snuck into her dressing room for a secret— hot— fuck.”

As you can imagine, it didn’t take them long to undress and really be all over each other after _that_. Taylor ripped open the condom packet with her teeth, which he _loved_ , slipping it on him and pumping her hand a couple of times until he moved it away to slide into her. She moaned as he found a steady rhythm thrusting against the counter, legs still around his waist and lips finding his eagerly. 

Harry was twisting his tongue with hers when Taylor made the move to shift completely onto the counter. He followed her lead with ease, lifting himself up onto the counter and chasing her lips as she lay on her back. Their stuff clattered to the floor with their desperation, too involved in each other to really mind. It had been so long since they’d even last seen each other, let alone since they’d last let their desires take control. Could you really blame them for giving each other everything they had with their bubbling energy now?

Their moans grew involuntarily louder as the intensity heightened, hands wandering and tugging at hair. Harry kept his pace with more force, encouraged by her scratching nails. 

A whined “ _Harry…_ ” wasn’t nearly enough warning for the hard tug on his hair and the perfect ‘O’ Taylor’s lips formed as she gave one last loud moan. The sight was enough to snatch Harry’s orgasm out from underneath him, and they clutched onto each other as they released. 

They stayed like that as they caught their breath, until Taylor started to giggle, infectious enough for him to start too. 

“God, it’s been forever since we’ve done it like this,” she laughed, pulling him into a longing kiss. Sneaking around had always been their thing, but she was right — it wasn’t often they did it like _that_.

“Really missed you, love,” he sighed. 

“We should probably get going,” she pouted slightly. “We’ve both got people waiting for us.”

They broke away from each other reluctantly and started to clean themselves up. Taylor fixed her hair and reapplied her lipstick in the mirror, laughing when she caught sight of Harry’s mess of curls and tell-tale red lips. She tried combing it with her fingers like she had with hers, and while it was an improvement there wasn’t much they could do to make his lips any less just-made-out obvious. 

They walked the halls with a safe distance between them, fighting all urges to step closer and parade hand in hand like they really wanted to. They found Niall and their body guards near one of the exits, and all Harry could do was wave dumbly when Taylor called, “See you later, foxy,” with a cheeky wink before strutting off to find her own people. 

Niall looked at him with a knowing grin. “No need for a signal, huh?" 

"Shut up.”

Best. Concert. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed the wonderful mess this was!


End file.
